eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
't Is OK
|year = 1978 |position = 13th |points = 37 |previous = De mallemolen |next = Colorado}} 't Is OK was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1978 in Paris performed by the trio Harmony. The song is an up-tempo number about the power of a happy song itself. The band explains that all one needs to brighten one's day is to sing a song "happy and in harmony". The song was performed eleventh on the night, following Belgium and preceding Turkey. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 37 points. Lyrics Dutch= Denk je: ik kan er niet meer tegen? Al die problemen, elke dag Zie je geen zon, maar storm en regen? Is er alleen maar tegenslag? Dan is er hier een vrolijk liedje Voor uw probleem het medicijn Zing het eens mee, want dan geniet je Weg met je zorgen, voel je fijn ‘t Is OK, zing die melodie Blij en in harmonie Leef met wat sympathie Voor mensen om je heen ‘t Is OK, zing die melodie Blij en in harmonie Streef naar wat sympathie Dan ben je nooit alleen Heb je geen cent om iets te kopen? Komen je dromen nooit eens uit? En heb je zin om weg te lopen? Neem dan meteen een goed besluit Kijk om je heen, zie and’re mensen Kijk naar jezelf en zie gelijk Er is niet eens zoveel te wensen Als je gezond bent, ben je rijk ‘t Is OK, zing die melodie Blij en in harmonie Leef met wat sympathie Voor mensen om je heen ‘t Is OK, zing die melodie Blij en in harmonie Streef naar wat sympathie Dan ben je nooit alleen ‘t Is OK, zing die melodie Blij en in harmonie Leef met wat sympathie Voor mensen om je heen ‘t Is OK, zing die melodie Blij en in harmonie Streef naar wat sympathie Dan ben je nooit alleen |-| Translation= Do you think: I can’t take it anymore? All those problems, every day Don’t you see the sun, but storm and rain? Is there only bad luck? Then here’s a happy song The medicine for your problem Sing it along, then you’ll enjoy yourself Get rid of your sorrows, feel fine It’s OK, sing that melody Happily and in harmony Live with some sympathy For the people around you It’s OK, sing that melody Happily and in harmony Strive for some sympathy Then you’re never alone Don’t you have a cent to buy something? Do your dreams never come true? And do you feel like running away? Then make a good decision immediately Look around you, see other people Look at yourself and see immediately There’s not much to wish for When you’re healthy, you’re wealthy It’s OK, sing that melody Happily and in harmony Live with some sympathy For the people around you It’s OK, sing that melody Happily and in harmony Strive for some sympathy Then you’re never alone It’s OK, sing that melody Happily and in harmony Live with some sympathy For the people around you It’s OK, sing that melody Happily and in harmony Strive for some sympathy Then you’re never alone Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1978 Category:20th Century Eurovision